Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! In Downtown Jacksonville
Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! In Downtown Jacksonville (known on show posters as Disney's Phineas and Ferb LIVE! At Moran Theatre) performed at Times Union Ctr Perf Arts Moran Theater in Downtown Jacksonville from March 10, 2012. It was the largest stage show ever featuring Phineas and Ferb, mostly due to the size of Times-Union Center Moran Theater. It was released on August 21, 2011. Plot Phineas and Ferb and Their friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Times Union Ctr Perf Arts Moran Theater. Mom! Phineas and Ferb are going on a LIVE tour!!!" School's out for summer and anything is possible as Phineas and Ferb create their biggest invention yet -- Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Phineas, Ferb, and the whole tri-state area gang embark on a bold escape jumping out from behind your TV and onto the stage in a live action adventure - right in your hometown! And, before you can wonder, "Hey, where's Perry?" the beloved pet platypus shifts to his secret double life as Agent P to foil another one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil plans. Musical madness abounds in an escapade so awesome that even Candace can't help but join the hilarious hijinks. It's the ultimate end to summer vacation, so seize the day 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Produced by Feld Entertainment, Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!, brings Phineas,Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and friends to the stage as they make the most of the last day of summer by building an invention bigger, better and more amazing than ever. Before anyone can wonder "Hey! Where's Perry?," the pet platypus dons his Agent P fedora, and hilarious hijinks unfold as he battles Dr. Doofenshmirtz to save the Danville Tri-state area and audiences everywhere from the evil scientist's most havoc-wreaking scheme to date. "Disney Channel has created an extraordinarily popular TV series that offers humor for multiple generations and I am thrilled that Feld Entertainment is bringing Disney's 'Phineas and Ferb' to the stage for the very first time," said Producer Alana Feld. "The dynamic characters, witty humor and inspired music from the television series set the perfect foundation for Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! to create an unparalleled Phineas and Ferb experience for audiences." "We are filled with a great sense of pride over this upcoming live tour and are especially thrilled with the achievements of the Feld creative team which has produced a smart, interesting and funny stage show, that extends the characters, stories and comedy that are at the heart of what we do every day," said "Phineas and Ferb" co-creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Audiences will be whisked on a high-energy ride that is part action adventure and part rock concert, while they move it and shake it to a soundtrack of hit songs from the animated series, including Gitchee Gitchee Goo," "Squirrels in My Pants," "Backyard Beach," "Busted," "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day," and "Summer Belongs to You." Familiar songs serve as a main ingredient in the plot, , advancing the story from scene to scene, while taking on a whole new feel when fused with fresh, original choreography and inventive special effects. Act I At The Living Room, Jariel Puts The Disney Characters In The Couch and Floor Carpet. He Tell The Audience That The show begins with the curtain opening, and an animated Phineas and Ferb are shown on a big screen, sitting in their backyard. Phineas is sad that it is the last day of summer, and says that they need a new invention to make it the best day ever. The two both notice the audience in front of them, and run into the screen. Ferb notices a slide that brings them to the stage. When Phineas and Ferb Takes Jariel & The Disney Audience To The Moran Theater, Both slide down, and a live action Phineas and Ferb in costume appear. They both decide to put on the best live show, and sing the exclusive song, "We're Gonna Put on a Show!". The rest of the cast (Isabella, Fireside Girls, Buford, Baljeet, Candace and Jeremy) join them on stage. Candace tries to bust Phineas and Ferb, but ignores the urge due to Jeremy being there. Phineas then asks "Where's Perry?". Meanwhile, Agent P appears, beats up some generic bad guys while the gang sings, Everything's Better with Perry, Then Perry gets his mission from an animated Major Monogram to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his audience-controllinator. Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of the crew then start brainstorming about what to do for their show. Ferb suggests a beach, which everyone agrees to, because a beach will help them think of something to do their show about. This leads into the song 'Backyard Beach.' Then, they end up having so many ideas, that Phineas and Ferb decide to make an idea mash up machine, which will combine their ideas. We go back to Perry and Dr. D., where it's revealed that Doofenshmirtz has always wanted to perform in a Broadway musical, but cannot due to his lack of talent. With his audience-controllinator, though, he will be able to force to people to admire him. He then lunches into a medley of Broadway show tunes. The canes used by Doof and his backup dancers eventually become the bars for a trap for Agent P. Afterwards, we go back to Phineas and Ferb, where the machine is now complete, but the machine is broke down, becuase everyone is sitting down for a long time so they decide to give the audience a break for intermission. Act II :After intermission, some small kids are brought on stage from the audience to test the audience-controllinator. Dr. Doofenchmirtz commands them to dance, and they do. Then, Phineas and Ferb being mashing up ideas. First, Isabella's marshmallow roasting idea and Buford's monster truck idea are combined to make a monster truck with marshmallows for tires, but not before Phineas & Ferb appear in marshmallow-tired go-carts. The song 'Truck Driving Girl' is repurposed as 'Truck Driving Boy.' They then add in Baljeet's Bollywood idea to launch into another musical number. Back to Doof and Perry, where the audience-controllinator isn't working on the whole audience, and needs a few adjustments. Phineas' miniature golf idea and Jeremy's desire for disco are combined, and the song 'Disco Miniature Golfing King' (originally 'Queen' in the television show) plays. Giant beach balls that look like golf balls are launched into the audience. Candace then wants her idea presented by herself, which is to try on pants. She finally finds the perfect pair, bringing on the songs 'I'm Fabulous.' Now satisfied, she allows her idea to be combined with the Fireside Girls' idea about cute furry animals, resulting in the song 'S.I.M.P. (Squirrels in My Pants.)' Before Phineas and Ferb can then combine everybody's ideas, the machine breaks, and they need a new handle for it. Perry escapes from his trap, and the final battle between him and Dr. Doofenshmirtz ensues (parodying The Matrix and ''Star Wars ''at some points). Perry eventually manages to win the fight and defeat Doofenshmirtz. Phineas and Ferb come across the audience-controllinator, and discover that a part of it is just the right size to fix their machine. Upon discovering the audience controllinator's true purpose, they decide to control the sun so that it never goes down and summer can truly last forever. The cast launch into ‘Today is Gonna be a Great Day,’ with 'Summer Belongs to You,' as the curtain call. When Jariel & The Disney Audience Got Home From Moran Theater, The Raining Confetti All over The Living Room, He Much Fun. Further Information On March 10th, 2012, Disney launched 'Phineas and Ferb Live!' Recording at the Moran Theatre in Jacksonville, FL . The 2 1/2 hour show features live actors in costumes for the characters. Some are full body suits, including Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Perry. Others, including Candace, Jeremy, Isabella, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Baljeet, are wearing costumes that resemble the character's clothing and masks with the character's haircuts and large goggles for eyes. A few backup dancers and a henchman for Dr. Doofenshmirtz also appear. The show features one original song written for the production, while the rest are re-worked versions of the songs from the television show made to fit the characters singing them. Dr. Doofenschmirtz also sings a medley of Broadway hits, including 'One' from 'A Chorus Line' and 'I Feel Pretty' from 'West Side Story.' Merchandise Available merchandise includes a program with games, photos, and more; on-site photos with Phineas and Ferb standees against a backdrop of their backyard, a Perry the Platypus mug for snow-cones, and drinks, an Agent P disguise kit, and cotton candy that comes with a Phineas hat (a cone with red foam hair mimicking Phineas' traditional look) and Perry Glasses . thumb|300px|left|"Mom! Phineas and Ferb are going on a LIVE tour!!!" School's out for summer and anything is possible as Phineas and Ferb create their biggest invention yet -- Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Phineas, Ferb, and the whole tri-state area gang embark on a bold escape jumping out from behind your TV and onto the stage in a live action adventure -- right in your hometown! And, before you can wonder, "Hey, where's Perry?" the beloved pet platypus shifts to his secret double life as Agent P to foil another one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil plans. Musical madness abounds in an escapade so awesome that even Candace can't help but join the hilarious hijinks. It's the ultimate end to summer vacation, so seize the day 'cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left|Watch highlights from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Sneak Peek Trivia *Jariel Makes The Phineas & Freb Stage Set Before They Go. I See The Disney's Phineas & Ferb Stage Show Just Like A Stage Set. *During the Today is Gonna Be a Great Day, Gitchee Gitchee Goo, (SIMP) Squirrels in My Pants, & Summer Belongs to You & More Songs, Jariel Will Dance in the Idol for a few minutes. Gallery DISNEY'S PHINEAS AND FERB The Best LIVE Tour Ever! If From The Creators Of....png 681px-Phineas and Ferb Live promo.jpg 1103mephineasferb.jpg 64557542.jpg P&F DVD Cover.png|Disney's P&F DVD Cover Ferb Live Cast.jpg|The cast of the show with Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and producer Alana Feld. MediaManager.jpg|"Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best Live Tour Ever" comes to Jacksonville Saturday,March. 10. Paf.png|“Mom! Phineas and Ferb are going on a LIVE tour!!!” ISNEY'S PHINEAS AND FERB The Best LIVE Tour Ever! DVD.png|DISNEY'S PHINEAS AND FERB The Best LIVE Tour Ever! DVD Cast *Adrian Baez as Phineas *Nicholas Bouthillette as Ferb *Bailey Callahan as Candace *Valen Casilla as Baljeet *Justin Kouns as Buford *Emily Derrick as Isabella *Nicole Dalton as Milly *Erica Turpin as Gretchen *Julianne Jouglard as Katie *Jake Voelz as Jeremy *Diana Reed as Diva #1 *Gabrielle Goewert as Diva #2 *Bartley Mullin as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Tiffany Westfall as Agent P *Angel Hernandez as Goon Voices *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Song List Act I #We're Gonna Put On A Show! #Phineas and Ferb Theme #B-U-S-T-E-D #Perry the Platypus (song) #Everything's Better with Perry #Dare to Dream-Dobdinob #I Feel Pretty-West Side Story #One-A Chorus Line #Quirky Worky Song #Backyard Beach #Phinedroids and Ferbots (Instrumental) Act II #Gitchee Gitchee Goo (instrumental) #Truck Drivin' Boy #Disco Miniature Golfing King #Fabulous #S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants) #Today is Gonna Be a Great Day #Summer Belongs to You #Follow The Sun Transcript For a full transcript of Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!, click here. External links *official website Category:Jariel Custom Stage Shows